Power of Four
by Irishbabygirl12
Summary: Hermione Granger gets the shock of her life when she turns 18. The Halliwell sister's also find out a long lost secret about their mother. Harry Potter/Charmed. PrH/RL LL/RW PiH/LW NT/KS PhH/SB HrG/HP MM/AD PaH/SS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The people and plot of this story does not belong to me. it belongs to JKR and Warner Brothers.

Also the time line in this has been changed. Albus Dumbledore does not die. Patti Halliwell's death is postponed about 2 years. And Prue Halliwell does not die.

"The Power Of Four" a Harry Potter/Charmed Crossover

**Prologue**

Patti Halliwell sat in the airplane on her way back to San Francisco, California from Scotland. She looked around and noticed all the people on the plane were different but the alike at the same time. They were all innocents, people she helped save on a daily basic. That is why she had to go to Scotland. You see Patti was not a normal person her family has been somewhat of protectors of the innocents for centuries, all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials. You see Patti looked normal but in reality, she was a Wiccan witch though she was not a regular Wiccan witch. She had a supernatural power she could freeze time. Her kind of witch was not the only kind in the world, though, it is the only one in the United States. However, in Europe there was another kind of witch and wizard. These witches used wands to focus their power into different spells. Well you see this two wizarding communities never have crossed paths before even though they knew of each other.

There was a reason Patti was in Scotland. The 'Source' who is the power of all evil in the United States was going to join forces with a evil wizard from England. She now knows this wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. And when she found out about this joint in evil she went to Scotland to see the greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore. When she told him he called a meeting with this organization called 'the order of the Phoenix'. In this, she met many people James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and the last was one that shocked her, a spy from the Dark Lords ranks, Severus Snape. Snape intrigued her, his dark looks to his eyes shining with regret of what will happen. She saw more in his eyes then just regret, as he looked at Lily Potter she saw a glimmer of past hope and love. It seemed as if to Patti Snape's first love was Mrs. Potter. And when Severus looked at her, she saw a flick of lust and interest. Patti then decided to get to know this Snape fella and learn everything she could while she was here.

In the United States Patti had 3 daughters but in England…she was a different person. One without ties to anyone. When Patti went back to the states she carried a secret that wouldn't be found out for 18 years.

This is my first story so please review for me. tell me if you like it or not. Thank you

Dallas Marie

**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Okii i am sorry it took me a while to post this. and its a really short chapter. it will most likely be like this for a while till i can work out a plan for school work and this. but school is starting back up and i have JROTC practice in the mornings.

so if i dont post i am sorry. just email me and tell me to hurry up. :D lol

thank you for the reviews. i also love this crossover and i though that there were not enough of them so i started to write one. :-) please keep reviewing. :D

love you

irishbabygirl12

Dallas Marie

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was awoken by the sound of her alarm. Today was September 1st which means she was heading away to school again. Hermione attended one of the best wizarding schools in Europe. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizarding, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But that is not the point, She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took her shower and as she washed her hair she notices that there is something up. But she just blows it off as nerves for her last year at school and that she was head girl. Hermione finished her shower and went to go brush her teeth and braid her hair.

" AHHHHHH!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her mother and father came walking in to her room just as she was going to leave to find them. "Mum, what is wrong with me?? My hair is straight and almost black; I have grown like 3 inches. What happened??"

Kate Granger gave a worried look to her husband and then turned to the door, "Sir, would you like to explain?"

A faint figure walked forward in to the light of Hermione's room, "Yes Mrs. Granger I will explain." The voice was familiar but Hermione could not place it. "Ms. Granger, I am your father." Professor Severus Snape walked into complete light.

The last thing Hermione remembered was the sound of her gasp.


End file.
